Fashion accessories such as hair and jewelry items are typically stored in a drawer, box or other similar container in a haphazard manner. Consequently, not only are the accessories hard to find but people often forget what accessories they have, particularly those at the bottom of the container. It is also common for particularly delicate accessories to become damaged. Thus there is a need to provide an effective way to store and display such accessories.
There are a variety of racks currently available for hanging such articles as ties, scarves, belts, and keys. However, these devices suffer from numerous disadvantages. The loops, bars or rods upon which the articles are hung are often permanently affixed to the base of the rack. This makes removal of the desired article difficult and time consuming particularly when other articles must be moved to gain access.
The loops, bars or rods are usually affixed in pre-set positions. This is disadvantageous because these preset components do not allow for efficient use of the available area since fashion accessories have a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Such devices fail to display accessories in as small a space as possible while retaining ease of access and visibility. Additionally, many of the existing racks are arranged horizontally which is not effective utilization of existing space.
In overcoming some of these disadvantages, hanging devices which enable the fastening of accessories in varying locations on a rack through the use of a commercially sold material called VELCRO have been developed such as shown and described in Ross, U.S. Pat No. 4,327,837 and Foster, U.S. Pat No. 4,749, 604. These hanging devices however still have the disadvantage of being oriented horizontally and as a result take up more space than is necessary.
The present invention is adapted to hold and display fashion accessories vertically allowing for flexible storage capacity. The present device occupies minimal space and may be retained in a variety of convenient locations often not readily available to customary rigid horizontal racks.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a means to store and display fashion accessories including jewelry and ornamental items for the hair so that they are organized, free from damage and readily accessibly to the user.